


At the end of the world, people change

by aerotheace



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Betrayal, Blood, Demon dipper, Eventual Smut, F/F, Gore, Heat Cycles, M/M, Other tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerotheace/pseuds/aerotheace
Summary: During weirdmaggedon, Dipper is separated from the other who were captured. Dipper was surviving on his own for two weeks before he got caught up in a weirdness wave and Bill captured him. Things happen, Dippers views of Bill change, and his family is trying to get him back, but what if Dipper doesn't want to come back?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay my first chapter!!!! I will try to update often but I make no exact times. I hope you like my work! Feedback would be appreciated and enjoy reading!

Its been two weeks since weirdmaggedon, and dipper was now alone. Mabel, Stan, Ford, Soos, and Wendy have all been captured by Bill, leaving Dipper to fend for himself. Dipper was camped out in Wendy's old base, located in the mall. Mumbling to himself about different ways to possibly get his family back, Dipper's thoughts were interrupted by his stomach growling loudly. Frowning to himself, he got up to go look for food in his stash, but came to find that it was not empty. "Ugh, how can I forget that I ran out of food? I'm such an idiot!" Dipper searched around for his backpack and packed a few items inside it such as water, a pocket knife, and his notebook (he started when weirdmaggedon first started). With a sigh he walked to the front of the mall to it's entrance. He did a quick glance around for any monsters or insane citizens that lost their sanity from Bill's madness bubbles. Seeing the coast clear, Dipper headed outside.  
Dipper was walking along the road heading to the nearby suburbs to scavenge. Along the way Dipper saw some strange things such as talking mailbox, singing trees, stuff of that sort. Entering the first house, Dipper quietly scoped the place out. Seeing that the house was empty dipper relaxed and made his way over to the kitchen. Opening cabinets and the pantry, Dipper managed to find a few cans of food and some water bottles. "This should be enough to last this week." Dipper stuffed the supplies into his bag and headed back towards the mall. It was starting to get dark causing Dipper to get more anxious. He knew what came out in the dark and he didn't want to run into it. Suddenly the ground started shaking causing Dipper to lose his balance and fall to the ground. He looked up and noticed that rushing towards him was a weirdness wave. Panicking Dipper scrambled up and made a break for the mall. The plus side of weirdmaggedon was that Dipper had gotten plenty of running experience and could now run quickly for long distances. However, the weirdness wave was faster than him. Dipper was hit with wave, causing him to yelp and fall onto the ground, earning him another scrape on his body. The wave passed and Dipper was coming back to his senses. He stood up and questioned what happened to him. Looking into the window of a nearby shop he gazed at his reflection. "Nothing seems different....." he felt his head and patted his sides, turning around to look at his back. "Nothing happened" this was strange. Usually weirdness waves changed you in some way, either physically or something else, but Dipper had no differences. Shrugging to himself Dipper started walking back to the mall. After 5 minuets he collapsed in agonizing pain. He felt as if his entire body was tearing himself apart. Dipper was trying to hold in his screams causing his eyes to tear up in the process. Eventually the pain started to burn and he couldn't hold in his screams anymore. Dipper was in so much pain that he couldn't think of anything else except for it to stop. He started getting black spots in his vision and it was only getting worse. Just before he blacked out, he heard a familiar voice and felt a pair of thin arms wrap around him and pick him up, strangely the voice made him feel safe.

 

Dipper woke up on a soft surface that smelt strangely like pine trees with a hint of something sweet. Burying himself into the strange smelling softness he sighed in contempt until he heard a familiar chuckle that made him sharply sit up. Looking around Dipper was able to make out that he was in a large room that was decorated with many gold and black items. He also noticed he was on a very nice bed. Normally, he would have taken the time to gush over actually sleeping in a bed for the first time in weeks but he then noticed in the far corner of the room was the bane of his existence. "Bill" Dipper growled out in a voice that sounded like his own but was also deeper and a little scratchy from misuse. Dipper then felt at his throat in surprise at his deeper tone. Frowning he continued to talk "Bill, where am I? What have you done to the others? What are you going to do with me?"  
Bill took a step closer, "whoa there pine tree, slow down with the questions. Though, you're rocking the new look and voice kid." In confusion Dipper asked "what do you mean new look? I look the same." "Oh yeeeaah! You haven't seen it yet, have you pine tree?" In annoyance Dipper grumbled out a "no". Bill floated over to Dipper, and snapped his fingers. A mirror popped out of the air and Bill handed it to Dipper who took the mirror and looked at it. Dipper's eyes widened at what he saw. In the mirror, he was staring at the reflection of himself but he looked like an 18 year old. He had a more narrow face along with a broader torso. "BILL WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Dipper shouted. Bill laughed "kid you-" he pointed to Dipper "weren't fast enough to get away from the weirdness wave, therefore it isn't my fault." Ignoring what Bill said Dipper focused on the more pressing matter at hand "Bill, what did you do with my family?" "Oh pine tree, why must you be so boring. You're an adult now and all you care about is your family? Anyways, they are unharmed." Dipper sighed in relief. He was glad that everyone wasn't suffering that much. "Give me back my family Bill." "Or what kid? What do you have to give me?" Bill questioned. Dipper held in a breath as he came up with an idea. He might never see his family and friends again but if this was the only way to free them and protect them, he was willing to face the consequences. "Bill, how about a deal?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's thoughts are supposed to be in italics but since I wrote this in my notes and copied it to this, the italics didn't appear. I will edit it eventually but I don't feel like doing it right now so please bare with me for now. Also, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I kinda struggled to write this chapter so sorry if it sucks.... anyways, thanks for reading! 
> 
> -REVISED WITH ITALICS 6/8/17-

  
"A deal with pine tree.... Hmm as tempting as that sounds, what do you have to offer me? I already have everything I could possibly want." Bill stated. Dipper sighed, _the things I do for my family_. They better appreciate this. "I do have something to offer you Bill. I offer you my soul. I'll do anything you want, just don't hurt or have me hurt my family." Bill floated in his spot with a contemplating look (well, as contemplating as a triangle with one eye can look). "Deal! Your soul is mine, however I have one revision. You have to bind yourself to me completely." Dipper paused, _what does that even mean?_ Bill reading Dipper's thoughts continued, "basically your soul and mind will be connected to mine, so we basically experience the same things such as pain, thoughts, emotions, stuff like that." Dipper didn't really like the sound of that but if it freed his family and kept them safe, then it was a small price to pay. Putting his hand out, Dipper said "fine, I accept your deal. However, if my family is hurt by you or any of your goons then our deal is off." Bill put his hand out and shook Dipper's causing both of their hands to light up in the cerulean colored flames, sealing their deal. "Don't worry pine tree! Deals are very binding to demons, I won't go back on my word." "So what now? How is this whole soul binding going to work?" Dipper asked. "Well, there's a ritual that we need to do so lets get that outta the way and then I will free your family." Bill put his hand on Dipper's shoulder and teleported them to a room that had many runes carved into the floor. "Alright go stand in the middle. We both need to be in the center for this to work." Dipper followed Bill's order and walked to the center of the runes." Bill also made his way over to the middle. "Listen pine tree, this is going to hurt a lot so just bear with it. Also, this is going to change both of us in some way to accommodate each other, so don't freak out if you notice some changes." "Wow Bill, thanks for telling me this now instead of earlier!" Dipper mumbled angrily. "You probably wouldn't have made the deal if I did that." Bill stated. "Pine tree are you ready?" "As ready as I'll ever be." Bill then grabbed Dipper's hands and laced their fingers together. At the same time Bill leaned forward and touched their foreheads together as well. "Okay, now I need you to repeat with me this incantation, nos obligamus nos et spiritu et mente. qui daemonium et humanum est coniunxit in aeternum. ut et nos et nostra corpora, et participes facti sunt unum. Can you do it?" Dipper ran over the incantation again before nodding. Bill started saying the incantation with Dipper in synch. "nos obligamus nos et spiritu et mente. qui daemonium et humanum est coniunxit in aeternum. ut et nos et nostra corpora, et participes facti sunt unum!" Both of their entire bodies were then encased in a blue flame and they were hit with a painful sensation of being ripped in half. Both of them were screaming in pain, but continued to chant while holding tightly to each other. Finally, after the third chant, the pain slowly faded away along with the blue flames. After the pain receded, it was then replaced with a feeling of contempt. Dipper looked at Bill finally and noticed that instead of being a triangle, he was now a human with black and gold hair along with an eyepatch on his right eye and his left eye was a bright gold color. "Bill.... is that you?" Dipper asked. "Yes kid, it's me. Now let's get up and get you situated in my room." That comment snapped Dipper out of his trance "why am I staying in your room?!" Bill looked at Dipper in annoyance "the bond is very fresh so I wouldn't recommend being apart for too long. Besides, I don't know exactly what our pairing did to you. The only difference is that your right eye is blue, which could mean a number of things. Anyways, how about we worry about my room later and let your family go. I do fulfill my promises." Bill started walking off to what Dipper assumed was the prison Bill had for them. "Wait Bill! I have a small request. Can I spend the day with them? I promise I will come back at night. I just..... want to say goodbye to them." Bill looked at Dipper for a moment before grumbling "fine. Just make sure you come back or I will make you regret leaving." Dipper just nodded to Bill. Although Dipper hated Bill, he was grateful and surprised that he was allowed to spend the rest of the day with his family. Bill then grabbed Dipper,s hand and teleported them to the prison that was located deep within the fearamyid. They appeared directly in front of the cell holding everybody. "Mabel!" Dipper ran to the bars to see his sister. The bars melted away causing Mabel and Dipper to scramble to each other. Mabel jumped onto Dipper and gave him one of her signature bone crushing hugs. Laughing Dipper huffed out "Mabel, I can't breathe, let me go!" Mabel released him and he regained his breath only for Soos, Wendy, and Grunkle Stan to do the same. After they were done Dipper looked at Ford who was hanging back and watching Dipper closely. _Well thats strange.._.. Dipper thought. He then looked over to Bill who was just watching the events take place with annoyance. "Bill, your end of the deal." "Alright pine tree, have fun" Bill smiled out with a shit eating grin. " _Fucking Bill, knows what he's doing_ " Dipper's thoughts were soon interrupted by another voice in his head. " _Such foul language Dipper! I didn't know you had knack for cursing_." Dipper sighed out in agitation " _I only do it in my head but your now here so there's no point in denying I do it. Anyways, stop stalling and teleport us back to the shack!" "Jeez kid, you're so demanding!"_ Dipper then sent Bill a glare. Bill sent all of the to the mystery shacks front lawn. "I can't teleport you inside cause of the shield so this is the closest I can do." Bill said before he gave Dipper a look and teleported back to the fearamyid. Now that they were alone Dipper could talk to his family with ease. "I know you guys have many questions but lets get inside. Im exhausted and I'm sure you all are as well." Everyone nodded in agreement and started to walk inside with Dipper trailing along behind them. When dipper went to go step on the front steps of the porch he ran into an invisible wall. "What's happening?" Dipper questioned. Ford then stepped forward and drew a gun from his coat, aiming it at Dipper. "Everyone get behind me! That's not Dipper!" Ford yelled. Dipper in panic and confusion took a step back. "Grunckle Ford it's me. I don't know what's happening, but can you please put the gun away?" Ford ignored Dipper's plea and put his finger on the trigger. "What have you done with the real Dipper you demon." "Demon? I'm not a demon." Dipper questioned. "Don't lie to me! Your eye is blue and Dipper doesn't have a blue eye! You're also older which we all didn't fail to notice!" Ford yelled. Ford sighed "since you won't tell us anything we might as well kill you." He then pulled the trigger. Dipper heard the echo of the gun and felt a burning pain on his stomach. He put his hand to the would and pulled it back to look at his hand. His hand was covered in red blood but the blood had black and gold flecks in it. Dipper then looked back to Ford in shock. _Ford....... shot me?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a little short but I hope you all still enjoy it! Things get a little weird in this chapter so please bear with me through this awkwardness. Anyways, thanks for reading!  
> Also, yay I finally did italics for the mind stuff. Hopefully it's a little less confusing now

Dipper was in a lot of agony as he fell onto the floor with a small cry. _Why does it feel like I'm burning alive?!_ Ford walked forward with the gun still drawn and shot Dipper in both of his legs when he tried to get up. Tears started flowing down Dippers face as he begged Ford to stop. "Why are you doing this? I'm Dipper, please believe me!" Ford ignored his pleas as he told Stan to grab a silver chain and tie Dipper in them. As soon as the chains touched Dipper's skin he shouted in pain from them burning his skin and struggled to get away, however Ford kicked him back. Dipper's mine started to blank as he started to grow more panicked. _Mabel! She'll help me, she has to know that I'm the real Dipper!_ Dipper looked over to Mabel with a pleading expression, but froze when he saw her coming over with more chains. _She..... she's not going to help me?_ Realizing that no one was going to help him he went into hysteria. Suddenly a warm feeling came over his body and he realized that familiar cerulean flames were coating his body, causing the silver chains to melt away. When they were completely gone, Dipper clawed his way through the dirt trying to get into the woods. He looked behind him to see his family coming towards him. In fear of what they might do to him, Dipper did the last thing he could. Screaming at the top of his lungs he called for Bill, causing his family to stop running after him as they all waited for Bill to appear. Right away Bill materialized in front of Dipper. "Missed me already pine tree? Its only been......... pine tree what happened?! Who did this?!" Bill looked behind Dipper to the pines family as they looked on with hatred and fear. "THEY DID THIS TO YOU?" Bill growled out sounding more inhuman each word. Dipper being extremely exhausted only nodded in response. "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY PINE TREE!" Bill shouted and started to walk over to the pines family, but was stopped by Dipper pulling on his pant leg and shaking his head "Bill, please let's just go home. I just want to go home okay?" Bill with a frown sighed and scooped Dipper up bridal style. Dipper blushed and unconsciously snuggled in to Bill's chest. Bill teleported them into his room and gently laid Dipper onto the plush bed. "Pine tree, I need you to take off your pants." "What, no! Why would I ever do that?!" Dipper shouted in embarrassment. "So I can look at your wounds!" Bill growled out in frustration. "Oh." Bill scoffed and waited for Dipper to take off his pants so that he was only wearing his shirt and boxers. Bill looked at Dipper's legs before bending down licking the wounds, causing Dipper to let out a small squeak. "What are you doing?!" Dipper shouted. "Cleaning your wounds. Since we are bonded together, I can heal your wounds by licking them closed." Dipper hummed in understanding as he watched Bill move up to his shirt. "No! You will not like there!" "Dipper move your hands, I need to close it before you bleed out or get an infection." Dipper huffed and moved his hands aside for Bill. Bill then lifted up Dipper's shirt, exposing the gunshot wound, and bent down to start lapping at it. Dipper inhaled a sharp breath as he felt Bill's tongue on his stomach. Dipper looked down at Bill and felt his abdomen warm but not in a painful way. Bill's tongue was starting to feel way too good and it was sending shivers down his spine. _What is this feeling? I have never felt this before_. Before the feeling could increase, Bill finished closing the wound and sat back up licking his lips from Dipper's blood. "Shit kid your blood is one of the best things I have ever tasted. You've gotta let me have it sometimes." "Ew thats gross!" Dipper said in disgust. Dipper then noticed Bill had a small blush dusting his checks. "Umm Bill? Why are you blushing?" Dipper asked. "Kid just remember that I can hear your thoughts if I just listen in." _Shit, did he hear what I was thinking_? With a smirk Bill replied confirming that he had. "Whatever! Im going to sleep cause I'm exhausted!" Dipper mumbled with a blush across his face as he abruptly turned around and got under the covers, back facing Bill. He then felt Bill lay down next to him. After laying there for a few minuets, Dipper started falling into a deep sleep until he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind and pull him into a warm chest. Dipper was too exhausted to care so he snuggled into the warmth and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> How was the first chapter? I know this chapter wasn't very long but I will try to make future chapters longer. Until then, I hope you stick around for more future chapters!


End file.
